bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Epilogue
Today was June 7, 9:50 AM, Graduation Day. Originally, it was suppose to happen on June 1, but the rioting was still going on till 11 PM. All the seniors were putting on their caps and gowns that they recieved yesterday. I was in my dorm right now putting my on. Greg was putting his on as well. "You ready to walk on stage anytime soon?" Greg asked me. "I guess so. Better get it over with and get my diploma", I remarked. Just when we were talking, Derek came into the room. "Greg, could you wait outside for a minute?" he asked. Greg finished up on his gown and exit the room. "Your collar's messed up. Let me fix this". He fixed my collar and then stated, "I cannot believe that you are already graduating. It seems like yesterday that you were just a kid". "You ever got word from a dealer for the diamonds?" I asked. "One guy. We just have to see if he'll come up to New Hampshire for them first", he told me. He then put both his hands on my shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you, Clayton. I wish I was around when you were growing up". I stared up at his brown eyes and then asked, "Do you mind until college starts that I stay at your place with you?" Without hesitation, he answered, "Yes". "I love you dad", I told him. He gave me a hug and then told me, "I love you too, Clayton". It was a very long hug, but it was real good. I wasn't mad at him anymore for a while now and we were now rebuilding the family. "I'm also seeing someone by the way. The same nurse from the hospital back when I got shot in the back early last year. I was wondering if it would bother you". "I'm fine with it", I told him. He lets go of me and then tells me, "You better get to the stage at the football field right now if you wanna walk". "You coming?" I asked. "I'll be there in a minute", he told me. I exit the room and started making my way to the football field. While walking there, I witnessed Ted Thompson and the Jocks giving each other high fives. Ted had to repeat senior year three more times from what I heard, but at least he was now graduating. I was just near the Gym when I came across Greg and the others. "Looks like now we will be four people short in the group now. Greg, C-Money, Hailey and Kendra are leaving us for possibly the craziest four years of their life", Michael stated. "We can still talk through Facebook or at least LifeInvader", I told him. "I will miss you guys", Charles told us. "I'll miss you guys too....and being a high-schooler. Plus, we won't leave till college starts, so I'll be aorund", I added. "Well, you better get to the stage or else I'll throw you there", Michael joked. Michael, Charles, Jimmy Queen, Nicole and Bradi went to take a seat on the bleachers while Greg, Hailey, Kendra and I went in line with the other graduates. The line was really long and took an hour before I finally got my diploma from Ms. Danvers, who was taking Crabblesnitch's place. After several other students got their diplomas, everyone was just standing around talking to one another on the field. One of the people I was talking to on the field was my uncle. "I'm proud of you, Clayton". "I know. Thank you", I told him. "I'm guessing you'll stick around here?" he asked. "Are you?" I asked him. "I work here", he told me. "I'm going to stay with Derek till college starts at least. Plus, I think we need to rebuild our family anyway", I told him. "Good enough", he said before he started talking to someone else. Just then, Johnson came up to me and said, "Congratulations on graduating". "How come you weren't on stage giving out diplomas?" I asked. "I quit my job. I'm going to North Yankton. I got offered a job as a border patrol job up there. So did Coach Raymond. We'll be partners". "That's good. Glad to keep illegal Canadians out of the country? You should go south and patrol the Mexican border. They're worth the trouble", I told him. "By the way, I'm sorry about what I was doing to you and your friends throughout the school year". "It's cool man", I told him. Coach Raymond came up and then asked Johnson, "You told him about our plans already?" "I did", Johnson assured. "So I'm guessing me and Derek won't be seeing you guys again?" I asked. "We'll stay in contact with Derek, but that's about it", he told me. "Well, I wish you guys luck with that. And thank you for your help in the fights we had against Max and his crew", I told them. After my conversation with them, I went back to my dorm room to collect all my stuff to move into Derek's apartment. Two Hours Later; 12:00 PM All I had left to pack was my clothes. I didn't have much in my dorm room, so packing didn't really take so long for me. I did however help Greg pack his stuff, so it took me two hours. Before I left the room, I sat on my bed and thought about my time here at Bullworth Academy. Being here really changed my life. I had great friends, hopefully a good family and now a bright future. I heard a knock on the door, so I looked up. "You ready to go? We're just going to Old Bullworth Vale. You're not moving back to Carcer City". "I'm probably going to miss this room. Good memories. Good times", I stated. I got up and then walked to the car. "Greg told me about your career path", Derek stated. "He did?" I asked nerviously. "If you want to be a cop like me and your uncle, I'm fine with it. I know you will be a good cop", he told me. I looked up at him and asked, "You think so?" "You changed alot over the years. I'm sure you'll will be a good cop....unless you decide to be an FIB agent, then I'll be very disappointed in your career choice", he joked. We both laughed and got into the Diablo Stallion. Yup, like I said before, I'm going to have a bright future. And there's nothing now that will ruin it. Not even God could ruin it for me now. Or Max Hayes since he's dead. Yup, a bright future indeed. Category:Blog posts